Our life in danger
by Vampirekisses9817
Summary: Edward and Nessie are living together happily, until their baby is born with a strange mutation that leads to a puzzling mystery. What has happened, and how? A neat little twist on things. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV: I was really shocked when my husband and love of my life, Edward, proposed to me. It was one of the happiest days of my life. But now, I was even happier, especially when I looked down at my big round belly and knew that a life would be born out of it someday. Swift, gentle hands carressed it, and I knew Edward was behind me. Thankfully, we were both vampires, and the law for vampire children was lifted when an egyptian coven killed all of them.

"Are you feeling alright Nessie?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Just feeling a bit sick, that's all."

"Alright." He replied, kissing me gently. I pulled away quickly when the beeping rang through our huge home. The smoke alarm. Again. I did have my vampire speed bottled up inside me somewhere, but I didn't want to harm the baby. So Edward, as if he could read my mind, (oh wait), ran and turned the stove off and took out the blackened chicken I was going to take to Billy and his wife. His two older daughters, Racheal and Rebecca, went to school with me, and his son just turned 15.

"Edward, would you mind getting another one at the store please? I would feel horrible breaking a promise." I pleaded with my droopy eyes, which always hypnotized him. Before I could ask what was going on, he picked me up and set me down on the couch. I changed position, because I had to be careful. The baby was due any day now, and I didn't want my child to be hurt.

We decided to wait to find the gender of the baby, to keep the element of surprise in the air. Edward walked out the door after kissing me on the cheek to get the chicken.

A half an hour later...

Racheal and I sat down, her having some coffee, and me some grape soda.

"So, when's your baby due?" Racheal asked me. She was having twins in about 2 months with her husband Paul.

"Any day now!" I exclaimed, and we both squealed in excitement. As I got up to take her empty cup and my can through to the kitchen, the pain hit me.

It was the worst pain imaginable, and it rang through my nerves, sending desperate signals to my brain. Something told me to call Racheal, and I did immediately.

"Nessie!" She yelled when she saw me on the counter. I knew what was happening.

"Racheal, I think I am ready." I said, then i sat down on the porch in pain, waiting for my husband. I definately wasn't leaving without him. When he finally pulled up, I stood, picked up my hospital bag, and clutching my stomach, walked to him, gritting my teeth in pain. Understanding crossed through his face, and he picked me up and got me to Carlisle's in minutes.

I blacked out.  
...

I woke up to the too clean smell of the hospital room, and heard the beep of a heart monitor. I felt for my stomach, and felt the bulge. Horror overtook me, and Edward was by my side, calming me.

"Nessie, love, you just haven't had the baby yet. Just an hour or two, and our little life will be here."

"Alright," I replied.

Carlisle walked into the room, snapping latex gloves onto his hands. "Ok, Nessie, are you ready?" He said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok, when I count to three, push, Ready? 1...2...3!"  
...

The crying rang out through the Cullen house. Edward smiled and took the baby in his arms, dry sobbing. He brought it over to the table, and cleaned it, then watched in terror as Carlisle took a blood sample. When the baby was cocooned in blankets, he handed it to me.

"It's a girl," He said with his dazzling smile.

I held her a long time, until Carlisle came in, expressionless.

"No..." I heard Edward mutter.

"Renesmee," said Carlisle, "I don't know how to tell you this, but your child is human." 


	2. Chapter 2

"B-but how?" I asked, afraid, knowing all that could happen with us and a human child.

"I believe," started Carlisle," well, at least I am theorizing, that a recessive gene left in one of your human bodies kept with you, alive and well during the transformation of human to vampire. That recessive gene somehow became dominant, and was given to your child. It will take months, maybe years of research to find more information."

"But, Carlisle, what about her growth, the baby's I mean? Will she keep growing, and stop later to be with us forever, or...?" Edward couldn't force out the fact that our child could be human forever. That she could die.

"Edward, I can't answer that yet, but I'll make sure I do. I promise you two. Now, how about you two name your baby, and enjoy this time alone with her. I will be in my office, if needed." Carlisle left, with a horrible expression on his face. I didn't realize until Edward sat down next to me that I was clutching our child to my chest, as if protecting her from some unknown threat.

"Nessie, love, everything's going to be fine. Let's focus on now, and our lives with our little girl, alright? You did so good, I am so proud of you." said my wonderful husband. He leaned down to my face, and kissed me gently, yet passionately. Then it clicked. I thought of a most beautiful name. Isabella Marie Cullen.

"It's beautiful," said Edward, reading my mind.

"You really like it?" I said.

"Of course." Edward said, smiling. As happy as I was now, I would always have that flicker of pain and fright and anger in my heart, until I found some answers. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of bed rest, I was finally able to take little Bella and go back home. Edward and I had already gotten the nursery ready, with a cute and cuddly lady bug theme. I looked onto the room, and did a mental inventory of what we have put in there. There was a changing table the shape of a ladybug, a red crib, red and black polka-dotted curtains, a red and black dresser with ladybug eyes, and a ladybug rug in the very center. The carpet was red, and the wall had black polka dots. I loved it.  
"Hey, beautiful." I heard Edward whisper behind me. "Hi honey, do you think she will like the room?" This was only the millionth time he had heard this question from me.  
"Nessie, It's wonderful." He said.

I walked into the living room and picked Bella up, then brought her back into the room, and laid her in the crib. I watched Edward as he walked over to her, and stared in awe. It almost brought tears to my eyes, the silent moment between the two. Actually, no. It DID bring tears to my eyes. Hormones, funny, I thought.

I sat on the couch in our tiny green living room, thinking of how happy we were with Bella and this life. Well, I was, until I remembered that Bella was human.

Why can't Carlisle just give me some answers already?

A.N. : I would just like to take a minute to thank everybody who has been following the story so far. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my new baby cousin, Haylee Marie. I apologize for updates being so slow, my yearly testing is coming up really early this year. This will probably be the last update until after Christmas and New Year's. Anyways, Happy Holidays, and thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 4

I was reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, when I heard the call. Every time I get a call, I hope it's Carlisle to tell me something new.

This time it was.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, hi Nessie, how are you?" Carlisle said.

"I am just fine, thank you. Did you figure out something?" I asked, half yelling into the phone.

"Um, that's actually what I called you about. I did some research, and looked at Bella's blood. I believe we may have the worst situation here. Bella is completely human. She is not immortal, she has not a single ounce of vampire in her." Carlisle told me in a sad voice. My voice cracked, and I whimpered softly into the phone.

"What can we do about this Carlisle? I can't live without my little girl!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm afraid that there is only one solution to this problem. That is to wait until she is older, and change her. I am mostly afraid about Edward's reaction to this. He won't want to turn her." He said.

"OK, I will talk to him about it. Thank you, so much Carlisle, I don't know how to thank you for doing this for me. I really truly appreciate it." I said.

"Don't mention it Nessie." He said. "Bye" we both said, then hung up.

There was still something dangerous I had to overcome.

I had to tell Edward. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward, love, I have to talk to you about something." I said.

"What is it Angel?" He responded quickly behind me, carrying our newborn daughter.

"We have got a problem, why don't you sit down with Bella." I started.

"Nessie," he sat down," Is everything alright? Are you safe? Are you in pain?"

There goes Edward into overprotective mode. "I just got off the phone with Carlisle. He has been doing some research, and he found something terrible." I was dry sobbing violently by now. "B-bella is c-c-completely h-human!" I buried my face in my hands. "The only way to save her is to wait until she is older and change her, or change her now as a baby. I am so sorry Edward!" I exclaimed.

Edward just sat there, shocked. "Nessie, what do you think we should do?" The expression on his face was one of terror.

"I think we should wait for the right time and change her, maybe when she is a teenager. Or maybe, we could only inject a tiny bit of venom into her, and make her half human. You know what happened to my cousin. She didn't get enough venom injected into her, so she grew to look about 21 years old, and just stopped. I don't really care, I just want my baby girl to stay with us!" I said.

"Honey, I think our only decision is to do the half vampire bite. Do you want to do it now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think that we should." I felt so selfish for doing this, but there wasn't another option. All I would be able to do was this, or just let her die.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me. "Yes" I replied. He leaned down and bit our baby girl in the arm, and we cradled her together until the screaming stopped. I deserve to be killed.

Author's Note: So what did you think. I myself cried during this chapter! I might do another teensy tiny little chapter after this, and then I will do a jump into Bella's 1 year old stage, where she looks about 3. The next chapter might just be a little tiny sentence or two, but you will see why. I will probably write and post that in just a minute here. Thank you to everybody reading this story! 


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down on the sofa with Edward, and looked into the golden eyes of my daughter. The eyes that opened so many doors. The eyes that seemed to go on forever... 


	7. Chapter 7

Edward only turned our little Bella to a half vampire, because if we turned her fully, we would never see her grow up. Her first day of kindergarten, her 1st grade graduation, her first book, first date, first kiss, nothing. We hated to think of her getting older, but we wanted to see her grow up, and live life.

"Thank you Edward, I couldn't live without her. I still can't believe you would listen to me and change her." I stated.

"Nessie, how could I turn it down? This is our daughter we're talking about. I don't know what kind of man I would be today if I hadn't met you in London that day. I'm happy because you and Bella are happy. You two mean the world to me." He said, meaning every bit of it. I smiled and kissed him quickly, before I went to feed Bella.

I cradled her in my arms and put a bottle of milk up to her lips. She took a sip, then made a cute little face. I had a feeling we would have great difficulty getting her to eat human food in the future. I heated up a blood bag from the cooler. We always kept them in case of emergencies or last minute travel. The microwave dinged, and I took the bag out and put it in her bottle. I put it to her tiny little mouth, and she slurped it down satisfyingly. She finished her bottle, then I went to Edward and told him I was taking her to bed.

He followed us up the wide, carpeted stairs, and into her ladybug bedroom. I gave her to Edward, and watched him with a smile as he gently laid her in her crib, smiling as wide as I was. I walked over, and we both observed our sleeping daughter. She had beautiful bronze curls, chocolate brown eyes, skin as white as porcelin (spelling?), and rosy cheeks. She is perfect.

Edward and I walked back downstairs holding hands, and sat down on the sofa by the fireplace. We didn't get cold, but it was calming.

"Nessie, love, what do you think about taking Bella to Carlisle and Esme's tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"I think that would be great, but I think we should call first so they can hunt. She is still half human." I replied.

"I'll do that right now" Edward said with a smirk. He walked over to the phone and called the house. By the way it sounded, Esme answered.

"Hi Mom, listen, Nessie and I wanted to know if we could bring Bella over tomorrow to meet the family?" Edward said.

I love vampire hearing. "Edward Anthony Cullen! You know that we would love to have you over!" Esme replied in mock anger.

"Ok Mom, we just wanted to let you know so you could hunt. Trust me, you'll want to." He said.

"Of course honey. Do you think Nessie has a minute?" She says. Edward looks at me and I nod my head. "Yep, here she is." He replied, handing me the phone.

"Hi, Esme, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm just fine Nessie, how about yourself?" She asked me.

"I'm fine thanks. Did you do anything exciting today?" I asked her.

Esme replied, "Not really, I just cleaned up the house and did some shopping."

Esme and I were on the phone for hours and hours, until Alice needed something important. We both said our goodbyes, and hung up. Edward and I strolled on up to our bedroom, and packed everything up for tomorrow. Blood bags, toys, bottles, bibs, clothes, diapers, the whole thing. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I walked into Bella's room with Edward at my side, and we each took turns kissing her goodnight. For some reason, I suddenly felt very protective of Bella, and I wasn't sure why. She was going to live forever, why did I feel so uneasy and protective? Did I feel that someone might hurt her?

I didn't think they would, but the answer wasn't positively yes, and I suddenly felt very afraid of going there tomorrow... 


End file.
